Field of the Invention
This invention covers an improved design of vapor-liquid separators of the type generally installed in natural circulation, vertically oriented, nuclear steam generators. More specifically, the improved vapor-liquid separators are vertically disposed in an upper portion of a pressure vessel and with a bottom inlet for upward vertical flow of a vapor-liquid mixture, separation of the phases being effected by centrifugal forces.
The number of separators, which may exceed one hundred, which can be installed in a steam generator is limited by the diameter of the pressure vessel. These pressure vessels are an expensive item of equipment, their cost being a direct function of diameter. Consequently, for economic consideration, the size of steam generators are kept at a minimum, commensurate with steam generating requirements which then limits the number and total capacity of separators of existing designs operating within their design limits.